Generally, in automobiles using liquid petroleum gas (LPG) as fuel, an LPG tank is installed in the trunk of the automobile. Typically, because the LPG tank is smaller than the opening of the trunk, there is no particular problem with the insertion and installation of the LPG tank.
However, recently, automobile models having trunks, the openings of which are smaller than the size of an LPG tank (in detail, the length of a mounting plate, to which a lower side of the LPG tank is mounted, is longer than the length of the opening of the trunk), have been marketed. In this case, it is not easy to insert the LPG tank into the trunk using a typical hanger having a wire and a pulley.
To insert the LPG tank into the trunk having the above-mentioned condition, the LPG tank should be rotated and then kept in the rotated position until the LPG tank is inserted into the trunk. However, when using a conventional hanger, because the wire connected to the LPG tank interferes with the edge of the opening of the trunk, there is difficulty in insertion of the LPG tank into the trunk after the LPG tank has been rotated to a position suitable for insertion. Furthermore, it is very difficult for a worker to manually adjust the position of the relatively heavy LPG tank (approximately 27 kg) and to insert the LPG tank into the trunk while maintaining the position thereof. As well, if the body of the LPG tank or the wire bumps against the edge of the opening of the trunk or a trunk panel disposed in the trunk, the LPG tank or the trunk panel may be damaged. Therefore, this burdens the worker, thus reducing workability and productivity and increasing safety hazard occurrences.